gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jon, first of his name
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Winterfell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:23, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you mental? Seriously dude what the hell are you thinking...? So technically Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal should be added because they are his cousins. Jon, first of his name (talk) 00:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Most ridiculous thing I have ever seen... Eko is Oke (talk) 06:10, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::While this conversation is not my business, I came across it and noticed you using the word "mental" in a way that sounded demeaning. As a person who works with people who are mentally ill, I take offense to people who use such words loosely, as well as "retarded", etc. Just thought I'd throw that in... thanks. :) 00:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Blocked for 1 month You are blocked for one month for your constant attempts to impose your personal views and speculations regarding Jon Snow, as if he were the only important character in the show, as if he were a God-King or something. Articles are about information, not altars of fanboyism. Your insistence in the King in the North article that Jon has no successors, your comments that he has no relatives, are diminishing article quality. You want to create a Jon Snow fans wiki? go ahead, you can start your own wikia. Or use your own userpage, not the articles. If you consider this block to be unfair you may still edit this talk page and argue your case. If not, I hope you take this time to think a little bit and notice you're getting a bit obsessive. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:45, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I never claimed that Jon would have no succesors. So you either did not pay attention or did not want to. When did I try to actually add a personal view on a article? Show one edit! You won't find it! I have more than 100.000 edits on Wikipedia (actually not one about Jon Snow but all about more important stuff than a TV show) and obviously know better than you what a npov and article quality is. I'm sorry for disturbing Dany fan wiki. Please block me indefinite. Jon, first of his name (talk) 15:21, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Look it's not so much the content of your criticisms but the manner in which you presented them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:32, July 13, 2016 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=King_in_the_North&diff=261849&oldid=256281 Removing information without any source from the show. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Winterfell&diff=261791&oldid=261127 Regardless of other users speculations, your do the same and show a constant subject: Jon is the heir. Even before "The Winds of Winter". Your attempts to deflect any criticism to your edits with "Dany fans" only prove our point.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:21, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I did remove information which was never even implied in the show. That's clearly a reason to block me without any warning in Dany's wiki. I got it. Jon, first of his name (talk) 16:36, July 13, 2016 (UTC)